User blog:MalcolmFox/Simon's Individuality Blog
Hey Everyone! Simon here :D I'm so excited to be in the Glee Project season 2. I loved it last season! Living with all the competitors is certainly interesting. I am so used to having time to myself. I need it! It keeps me ticking. So not having that is tough, and living with people I have just met is very difficult for me. Some are definitely easier to live with than others, but in general it's a lot of fun. I have a really strong bond with Hermione. We met during the auditions and have just grown really close over the process. She's really easy to open up to and is just a great friend. Any gossip that happens, I sit back and watch. I don't get involved with that. I have better things to do... like lay on top of my bed!!!!!!!!!! So, I'm not gonna lie. This week was extremely difficult for me. The song for our homework assignment was "Grace Kelly". My favourite part of the homework assignment was its freshness, and the sense that this is the beginning of an incredible experience and journey. Also, seeing Brandon was pretty amazing!! I have to agree with Brandon completely when he said I looked unconfortable. I FELT uncomfortable. For some reason I just couldn't break out of my shell for this song and show everyone the real Simon because I guarantee what Brandon saw wasn't me. It all just kinda went downhill from there I guess haha. The vocals, the dancing, and the music video. I just couldn't pull myself together. Although be that as it may the Music Video for "Express Yourself" was still a blast. I had so much fun with everyone. I wasn't suprised when I was in the bottom three. I knew right from the homework assignment performance that this was going to be an off week for me. Fortunately the song they chose for me, "Homeward Bound/Home", was one of my all time favorite songs that Glee mashed up and performed, so when I heard that I was going to be performing this song I was stoked. I can easily relate to this song because I don't plan on going home anytime soon. I'm gonna make the Glee Project my home and fight to stay til the very end! Having just a couple of hours to prepare a song to keep me on the show was the toughest challenge I have EVER faced. Everything was so fresh, and I was scared, nervous, and worried because Jayden and Elevate are incredible competitors. I doubted my own ability to learn the music and lyrics and put a performance together all in the space of 2 hours. On top of all of that, to then perform for Ryan Murphy.....The creator of Glee???....It was truly terrifying. Performing for Ryan was scary. I found him so intimidating. I really did. I have performance experience, but there is not enough of that in the world that can prepare you for that one performance. I relaxed a little once the music started and just let the music guide me. This was the one time this week where the real Simon came out. Overall I felt the performance went really well and apparently so did Ryan! I got great feedback from him! I need to up my game now, BIG TIME!! I have to strip myself down from the performer that entered and put that in my back pocket. I know that performer like the back of my hand, and now I have to build up a second performer in me. One that is good enough for the biggest TV show in the world. But whilst building that performer, I have to save myself -- to give me some more time to do it. It's gonna be incredibly tough...incredibly. But you know, I kinda look forward to the challenge. Elevate being eliminated was very sad. Watching the guy break down in the choir room in front of me, really hit home. He wanted it so bad. We all do. But Elevate is so talented. He has a bright future ahead. The guy is going places. It's just the beginning for him!! Til next week everyone! Simon out! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts